What If: Gundam 0083
by Excalibur Z
Summary: What if Kou Uraki wasn't the person to climb into the cockpit of the Gundam GP01 to pursue Anavel Gato? This is a story documenting an alternate set of events if another pilot was the one who took out the Gundam Zephyrantes instead of Kou Uraki.
1. No Ordinary Test Pilot

What If?: Gundam 0083  
  
Kou Uraki and Chuck Keith stared into the eyes of the older Lieutenant who crossed their path. He wore the Federation uniform and the badge that identified him as their superior. His long gray hair was tied back in a pony tail, and two pieces fell down over his sideburns on both sides of his head. Both rookie pilots kept their hands to their foreheads, showing him the proper respect as he crossed by them, admiring the two Gundam mobile suits.  
He must admire mobile suits as much as we do, thought Kou, as he glanced at the lieutenant from the corner of his eye. He's the first officer I've seen in here to observe. Kou then moved his glance over to his friend, Chuck Keith. They removed their hands from their heads.  
"Magnificent. It's a superb mobile suit." commented their superior. Kou looked up at the Gundam Unit 2, the target of the compliment.  
"I think so too, sir," replied Uraki. The lieutenant lowered his head, and gazed back at the two ensigns.  
"Have they finished loading the bazooka's warhead, Ensign?" he was asked.   
Kou quickly found the answer. "Uh...yes sir!" He then noticed that the lieutenant once again gazed up at the Gundam Unit 2, Physalis.   
"Then I'll try it out," he commented, as he moved forward. Kou became confused as he focused on the lieutenant who ran towards the lift.   
So, he has the authority to test it? he asked himself. He turned to Keith, with the puzzled look on his face. Keith just shrugged as they both looked up.  
  
* * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Nina leaned on the bar up on the catwalk where she and Mora were doing the check-ups on the Gundam Zephyrantes, Unit 1. Mora went down the checklist, and Nina tried to shug off the aggrivation of the two ensigns that had come in minutes ago. Suddenly, she heard the familiar sound of the lift operating.  
"For heaven's sake, now what are those two up to?" she exclaimed. She turned around and aimed herself at the rising lift. "Would you..." she stopped. Nina gasped as she saw the cockpit to the Physalis open, and the back of what looked like a Federation officer in front of it. She could not shake the image of the gray hair in the ponytail. It was like she knew him. Suddenly, Nina snapped herself out of it. "What are you doing?! Shut that hatch and get down from there!" She yelled to the pilot, who only turned and glanced at her. The man gave a smirk, then climbed into the cockpit.  
"Who the hell...?" she said to herself as she ran across the catwalk.  
  
* * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kou looked up at the Gundam Unit 2 as the lieutenant climbed in. He had entered the cockpit without consulting Nina first. If I had done that, he thought, I would've been court martialed. However, he also noticed that Nina was frantic now that she had seen him enter. Suddenly a voice entered his ear. Keith.  
"What's up?" he asked as he joined Kou at his side.   
"Something's wrong," Kou answered as he continued to observe.  
  
* * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Nina reached the far end of the catwalk and hung over, aiming herself towards her precious Gundam Unit 2. "Get out of there!" she yelled once again. "Do you hear me?! Get out of there right now!" Nina felt her stomach churn and her fingers shaking against the metal of the catwalk. It was then she saw the eyes glow a bright green. It was too late.  
The Physalis took a step forward, and all the cables and wires attached to it easily snapped off in a flash of sparks and electricity. Nina screamed and fell to her knees. She grasped the pole tightly with her fists, and frantically yelled out. "Somebody! Somebody stop Unit 2!"  
  
* * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kou looked back and forth between Nina and the Gundam Unit 2. Then, he glanced over at the Gundam Unit 1. His mind was made up. He would stop the lieutenant from taking the Gundam.  
Keith continued to stare at the Physalis in awe. "What the..." he then heard Kou take off. "Kou, wait!"  
Kou ran in front of the giant feet of the Physalis, narrowly avoiding being crushed by a step. The lift was right in front of him, however, it was not empty. Somebody was in it. Kou stood and stared at the man, who had curly brown hair, and was wearing a blue jacket. The man turned to him, and gave him a grin, before activating the lift. Kou only stared up. It looked like if he was going to help, it would not be in the prototype Gundam suit.  
  
* * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Nina turned as she heard the sound of the lift. She did not recognize the occupant, only a young man. Mora's voice suddenly erupted. "Please, we'll call for help! Don't do this! You're putting yourself in danger!" That only made Nina tremble more than she already was. Her prized works were being taken, most likely to end up destroying each other. And for some reason, she held extreme anger towards the young man who was taking out the Unit 1. She did not know who he was, however he was taking her suit out, risking his own life to stop a Gundam-Jack.  
Mora shouted to the pilot who was entering the Zephyrantes cockpit. "We haven't finished loading the ammunition yet!" The man's hand remained on top, and he looked up, staring at her straight in the eyes.   
"How much is currently loaded?" asked the man. Mora took a second, then responded.  
"72% of the maximum."  
The brown-haired man stared back towards the cockpit. "That'll do just fine. I'm going to get the suit back for you."  
Nina calmed herself down, before picking up a headset from her console. She had the exact frequency of her suit, and she took a deep breath before speaking into it. "You, the pilot in Unit 2. I know you can hear me. If you get out now, we'll go easy on you. Get out of Unit 2 at once!" She waited for the response from the pilot, yet, nobody answered. Instead, the Gundam Unit 2 ejected its beam saber, and the suit activated it. Then, Nina got her answer.  
"I claim this mobile suit and its nuclear warhead. Zeon will rise again!" The eerie voice spelled their deepest fears. The Zeon remnants, who still believe the battles are not over, have possession of a nuclear warhead. The Gundam Physalis plunged the energy blade of the beam saber through the hull of the Albion, and easily made itself an exit. It jumped out, and the pilot prepared to bring it back to the rendevouz point.  
  
* * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Anavel Gato, known as the Nightmare of Solomon, and who posed as a Federation lieutenant laughed to himself as he moved the nuclear-equipped Gundam towards an adequate area to take off. It was all too easy to evade any form of security. The federation had become too relaxed, too confident. That was going to change in Operation Stardust.  
"I'll be damned if I let an old man like you revive Zeon." Gato quickly stopped his laughter and leaned forward. The voice had come from the communication system. Once again, the male voice came through. "All ideals of the Zabi family were destroyed for good reason. They are all dead, and with them Zeon shall rest."  
Gato let the man finish before responding. "And who the hell might you be? A test pilot? An ensign? Do you really think somebody like you can stop me?"  
"I'm no test pilot. Currently, I hold no rank. I'm no soldier anymore," came the voice.  
"Even better. A civilian, piloting a mobile suit against me? Hell, I might feel empty after I finish with you, but that'll soon change after we have claimed our vengeance."   
Gato charged forward in the Gundam. The Zephyrantes moved a hand back, grasping onto one of two beam sabers located in its backpack. It came out, and activated in a purplish-reddish beam. The two energy blades met, as sparks flew, clashing in bright flashes. The Physalis then brought up its heavy foot and gave the Zephyrantes a large kick, sending it stumbling back. However, the pilot activated the vernier boosters, and the GP01 launched itself into the air. Gato aimed the camera up, yet caught nothing. It was completely out of sight. The minovsky particles were too dense to use radar, so he would have to rely on his eyes. He moved his suit backwards, keeping his eyes open.  
Suddenly, the Zephyrantes dropped from the sky and landed right in front of the Physalis. Gato fired the vulcan cannons, but the Zephyrantes once again took to the sky, however this time only using a short boost. The other pilot brought it down right onto the shoulders of the Physalis, then boosting again, pushing great force onto the GP02. This sent the suit stumbling back a few steps. When Gato looked for the Unit 1 again, it was gone.  
"What game is this pilot trying to play? Where did he go?!" Gato yelled to himself. At this time, his camera picked up the GMs and refit Zaku II's moving out from the hangars. So, the feddies are going to join the battle after all... he thought.  
  
* * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kou waited in his Zaku II, alongside Chuck Keith, and the other pilots. Lt. Burning was in the head, with his superior GM, waiting until the missle fire would clear up temporarily. His dream of piloting the Gundam fell within those seconds of reaching the lift, and seeing the other person take it up. Perhaps he's a new test pilot?, he thought. Then Kou gasped. What if it was another Zeon soldier, stealing that one too? We can't afford to let Zeon possess two Gundam-type mobile suits, especially if they already have the one with the nuke! Kou shook his head. A light flashed in his cockpit as he saw the other suits in his team start moving out. One was ambushed suddenly by a Rick Dom, and cut in half. The large explosion blinded Kou as he continued to move forward. As he prepared to enter the battle, he could not shake the fact that the brown-haired man who grinned at him was familiar.  
"Uraki, Keith, stay with me. We're heading to take out the Gundam Unit 2! Alda, take the others and try to take out the Rick Doms and those Zakus. We'll work from there. Remember, communicate and keep moving! If you exhaust your firepower, fall back into groups and attack that way. We don't want any more deaths out here! Let's move out, men!"  
Burning's GM activated its thrusters and went out into the battlefield. Keith and Uraki both did the same and followed closely to their instructor. Kou looked down at the battlefield to see several GMs engaging in combat with various Zeon suits. He had a clear view of the Albion, which was taking potshots with its laser cannons when it got the chance. Static suddenly buzzed in over the commmunication channel as a message came in.  
"This is Zephyrantes. I appreciate your kindness, but in all honesty Lt., I think your efforts would be better suited to help your comrades with the other Zeon. Things are all fine over here."  
Burning was puzzled. He did not know what type of pilot this guy was, but he was obviously nuts to think he would be able to handle the pilot of that suit. Burning had been told prior to his departure the Zeon pilot's identity was none other than Anavel Gato, the Nightmare of Solomon from the One Year War. He responded, "We really should help take this guy down. I've got two others with me, and..."  
"With all due respect, you and your pilots would just get in the way. Stay away from my coordinates." The male pilot voiced. Burning slammed his fist on the side of his cockpit.  
"Damn cocky idiot!" he shouted. Burning quickly cooled himself down and mapped out a new plan. "Uraki, Keith, we're heading to the source of those missles. Follow me!"   
  
* * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Gato was furious at the remarks of the other Gundam pilot. He acted so calm, so reassured that he was to be the victor. I'll tear that suit back into scrap metal, he thought. It was then he got the alert he needed. Several vulcan shots missed his suit and landed on the ground next to it. Gato fired the thrusters and sent the Physalis straight up. Quickly moving the controls, he angled the Physalis' hands to point the beam saber straight down. He let his suit fall and took a large swipe at the Zephyrantes. The tip caught its shoulder plate, slicing off the corner, however doing no serious damage. However, Gato was far from finished, as he charged straight at the Unit 1, unloading his vulcans straight at the suit. The high-density bullets easily began to dent in the armor of the suit, and since the Zephyrantes was fairly close to the Physalis, the damage would get worse. So the brown-haired pilot made a decision.   
He aimed the Zephyrantes' body at a 75 degree angle, and quickly launched the upper body section off the legs of the suit. The upper body section came flying through the air and smashed itself right into the Physalis, the force toppling the massive suit over. The Zephyrantes hands were then moved towards the vulcan cannons. The pilot made a fist of the Gundam's hands, with the pinky extended. He then shoved them straight into the vulcans in the suit's head, and with a quick side movement, broke off the fingers, leaving them in. Minor sparks and surges came from the broken areas as the pilot fired the thrusters and moved backwards, and without any targeting, perfectly landed and locked with the suit's legs.  
Gato boosted the Physalis to its feet, and not knowing the latest trick, tried to fire the vulcan cannons. Nothing happened, until the cannons suddenly backfired and exploded at the top of the head. Gato's camera fizzled and the suit almost lost its balance as the head caught a mini fire. Gato quickly activated the coolant before staring at the almost untouched Zephyrantes, with the most damage being some vulcan dents.  
"You...you are no test pilot! You're, you're like one of those NewTypes!"  
The other pilot let out a laugh. "Correct, Nightmare of Solomon! That's right, your anger and fear made your mind easy to probe. Anavel Gato, let me introduce myself. I am Amuro Ray, and by the hands of this Gundam, Zeon shall fall before it rises again!"  
  
Chapter 2 coming soon! 


	2. The Nightmare and the NewType

Gato noticed the name as soon as he heard it. Amuro Ray, the Federation Gundam Pilot. He wreaked more havoc against Zeon with one mobile suit than an entire army could possibly do. Although Gato never met Amuro in mobile suit combat during the One Year War, he had witnessed what the RX-78 had done, to mobile armors such as the Big Zam, and to Char Aznable.   
  
Not only is it bad that the pilot is a NewType, he thought, but the NewType is Amuro Ray! If I don't think of something fast, I'm going to be another casualty of war! Gato did not know what to do. His vulcan cannons were destroyed, and his armor was getting pretty beaten up. The only weapons he had left were his beam saber...and the bazooka.  
  
If I fired the atomic missle, it'd put an end to that kid in no time...along with this acurséd Feddie base. However, I'm risking contamination and damage myself, since I'd be point blank with damaged armor. Gato checked the status on the atomic bazooka. And by time I activate this thing, he'd already be right here, on the offensive. Even so, if I use this thing here, then Operation Stardust might as well be put to rest.  
  
Amuro's voice came on again. "You're reviewing your actions. I'm laying it down straight, right now Gato. Whatever you decide to do will end up working against you. So here's the choice I'm giving you. Try to fight, and lose, or surrender to us. You have the choice."  
Gato then decided what to do. If his plan worked out, he would get the piece of cake and eat it too.  
  
* * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Burning's targeting scanner finally picked up the source of the missles. Guarding the launchers were several Zakus, Rick Doms, and Dom Tropens. He opened the channel to Keith and Uraki.  
  
"Listen, those suits will definitely be a big change from fighting Zakus and GMs. They run with completely different specs, and manuever in different patterns. Their weapons are powerful, so put the priority on evasive tactics, and try to draw them away from the launchers. If you can, get some shots in to destroy the launchers. There are a total of seven, it looks like. Remember, if you try to attack the suits, try for the camera area first. It might be a tough shot, but I have faith in you two. Let's go!"  
  
"Right!" was the answer that Burning received as the GM and two Federation version Zakus descended. The Zeon suits were alerted to their presence as Burning fired his beam cannon, taking out a missle launcher. Keith and Uraki, moved around in order to evade the incoming blasts, as they landed their suits. Keith lifted his Zaku's rifle and immediately fired a blast straight through the eye of a Rick Dom II, leaving it blinded.  
  
"Nice shot Keith! I'll finish it!" said Kou as he activated the Heat Hawk and fired his boosters. The Rick Dom took blind swipes at the air around it, accidentally swiping it's heat saber straight through one of the Zaku's. Kou shielded his eyes from the explosion as he passed the side of the blinded Rick Dom, then smashed his Heat Hawk into its booster, triggering an explosion.   
  
"Uraki, on your back!" came Burning's voice. Kou turned his Zaku only to come face to face with a Dom Tropen, already swinging its heat saber. He quickly brought up his Heat Hawk to block, and as the two weapons made contact, energy sparks flew. The impact of the heat saber then shattered the Heat Hawk, leaving Kou defenseless in terms of close combat. The Dom Tropen lifted the heat saber up to swing, before a large beam blast took off its arms. Another shot took out the center, following its explosion. Kou moved the Zaku back, drawing the machine gun, looking to take out another suit. He saw Burning easily evading a Dom Tropen's attacks with its bazooka, before coming in and running it through with his beam saber.  
  
"Thanks, Lieutenant, sir," spoke Uraki.  
  
"Your welcome, but we'll worry about thank you's later. Stay alert."  
  
The remaining Zaku and Rick Dom moved backwards and grouped together. Burning's GM had taken out three launchers, and Keith had taken out another, leaving another three missle launchers left. The Zaku and the Rick Dom reached to their backs and drew their bazookas, and aiming quickly and firing straight at the three Federation mobile suits. Kou and Keith brought up their machine guns and fired, not letting go of the trigger. The path of the bazooka shells were showered with bullets, and one of the shells detonated after taking too much of a beating from the bullets. The explosion covered the other shell, yet it did not detonate as Kou expected. It continued on its path and it was too late to dodge it completely, as it exploded on the legs of Kou's Zaku as he boosted up. Immediately, the Zaku fell to the ground from the shock, and Kou's monitor overloaded and went black.  
  
He was crippled and helpless...  
  
* * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Gato felt confident in his new plan. He kept his foot calmly on the pedal on the floor as he stared at the waiting Zephyrantes opposite him. The Nightmare of Solomon knew very well what type of pilot that Amuro Ray was. But that was what he was counting on. He wouldn't fall for any fakes or cheap tricks. Gato did not care for defeating the famed Gundam pilot at this time, his only goal was to get the Gundam and the nuclear warhead to the rendevouz point.   
  
"Tell me, Gundam pilot, how did you know..." falsely stalled Gato.  
  
"That is unimportant. Have you decided?"  
  
Gato's face showed an evil grin, which he knew the kid would never see. "Of course...Zieg Zeon!"  
  
At that point, Gato spun the Physalis 180 degrees and fired the vernier boosters to max output. The blinding light scorched the head of the Zephyrantes, totally blinding the camera, leaving Amuro confused. Not able to see, he tried to sense what Gato was doing next, but by the time he did, it was too late.  
  
Gato took the large shield of the Physalis and smashed it into the head/camera area of the Zephyrantes, then kicked out its feet, sending it to the ground. He then walked the Gundam on top of the GP01, pinning it down to the ground. Gato tapped some controls, and he brought the storage area of the bazooka up to its shoulder mount. He moved its hands up, and then triggered the eject function, releasing the nuclear warhead carefully into the mech's hands. Very cautiously, Gato removed the outer covering of the warhead, and let the covering drop, then putting the end of the bazooka back to the rear of the suit and stood there with the warhead.  
  
"If you were smart, you wouldn't dare move, unless you wouldn't mind taking the entire Feddie base along with yourself and me. But, there's also a chance that this damaged armor of mine still will protect me from the initial explosion, but your's won't."  
  
Amuro knew he was right. For now, he'd have to stay put.  
  
"Alright then. I'm glad you're cooperating." Gato lifted a foot of the Physalis, and smashed it straight down onto the back of the Zephyrantes, right below the vernier thrusters, and the beam sabers. He slowly lowered the nuke, and placed it down in the large dent he had made, then backed off. "Now listen up. My priority is to make it out of here alive, and that's exactly what I'll be doing. The warhead I've placed on your suit's back is not a dud. It is a live warhead, and since I have removed the outer shell, it is very sensitive. If it is subjected to any stress, it'll explode, taking out the entire base, as well as the surrounding area. That means, any movement will most likely do the job. If you fire your thrusters, it'll set it off. If you try to get up, it'll drop and smack the ground, and you can guess what will happen. Now, this is your choice, pilot. If the nuke does go off, it'll take out the new cruiser, the Gundam suits, as well as set off the rest of the nukes in the silo over there. If the blast would kill me, you've already claimed an entire base, as well as precious civilian lives. My life would be nothing close to a victory. Do what you will, but either way, I win." With that finished, Gato let out a devilish laugh, before taking off to the sky.   
  
* * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Keith, keep on moving! Our armor won't last long if we're hit by several of those shells!" shouted Burning. Every time he would lock on his beam cannons, the Zaku and Rick Dom would move to another location, making it impossible for an accurate shot.   
  
"But Lieutenant! Kou's helpless on the ground! They're gonna take him out!" shouted Keith. He had no intention of watching his best friend's life end that way. "We have to help him!"  
  
Burning looked at the Zeon suits' locations compared to Kou's fallen Zaku. "Alright. Keith, I'm going to fire two blasts from this beam cannon. One between them and Kou, and the second between the two suits themselves. As soon as I tell you so, get down to Uraki, while I handle those two. Got it?"  
  
"Yes sir!"  
  
"Now!" Burning fired the first shot, and Keith fired his thrusters toward Kou's crippled suit. The ground exploded and sprouted a dust cloud, and as the Zeon suits turned to where Burning had fired, he quickly fired his second shot, which landed exactly where he wanted it to between the two. He moved the GM right to the suits, and immediately drew his beam saber, and brought it down through the Zaku's bazooka, making it useless. Before it could draw its heat hawk, Burning took off its right arm, then went for the second. The Zaku's left hand grabbed the GM's beam saber hand, and started struggling against it. Burning smiled as he aimed his beam cannon. "Die..."  
  
Nothing.  
  
The cannon had run out of ammunition, and Burning was left with only his free hand. Quickly, he plunged it forward and grabbed the Zaku's head, and squeezed. Sparks flew, as the hand crushed the camera, until Burning realized he had forgotten about the Rick Dom. The dust was almost settled, and visibility was near perfect. It was then he saw the Rick Dom's reflection in the Zaku's camera eye. He tried to move his right hand, to block with the beam saber, but it was still being held tight. Burning felt the warm sweat drop roll down his forehead as he figured out what to do. The Rick Dom had its heat saber out and was pulling it back, ready to strike. Time called for a quick decision, and as Burning saw the backward motion of the saber pause, then begin in a forward motion, he took action. He fired the boosters on his back, propelling his suit forward, taking the Zaku along for the ride. By that time, the heat saber had been short of hitting the GM, and the pilot of the Rick Dom sent the suit in pursuit of Burning.  
  
While his suit continued to fly foward, Burning aimed the GM's head at its captured hand, and activated the vulcans. The bullets smashed into the Zaku's hand as well as arm, chipping off plating, and eventually fingers. Eventually, the Zaku lost its grip and Burning finished it off with a diagonal slice straight through the suit, leaving it to explode as he turned to meet the Rick Dom. It immediately attacked with its heat saber, but this time Burning could easily block, and take an offensive swipe back at it. After a stalemate of a close combat contest, the Rick Dom shot itself backwards and once again equipped the bazooka, quickly aiming toward the GM. Burning dodged the first shell as it fired, and quickly charged at the suit. The Rick Dom pilot effortlessly moved it away, and then aimed the bazooka at a slant towards the ground, then fired. A large explosion with a large dust cloud rose, giving the Rick Dom a chance to go take out the two feddie Zakus, which seemed to have been piloted by rookies. They were only a short distance away...  
  
* * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Kou! Can you hear me?" shouted Keith through his speaker. "Kou, it's me, you know, your friend! Are you still alive?" Keith rapidly tapped his fingers inside the cockpit in response to his nervousness. "KOU!" Static was received through his cockpit. Keith awaited any voice, any sign, that Kou was alive.   
  
Instead, he got Burning's voice. "Keith, is Uraki okay?"  
  
"I don't know sir. He hasn't answered me."  
  
"Listen, Keith, a...ck...m...eade...ur..." The signal stopped, followed by static.  
  
Must've come across trouble, Keith thought. But he knew Burning would be able to handle himself. Keith once again tried Uraki's Zaku, and awaited a response.  
  
"...m...ine...," was what came through then. It was a fragment, but it was Kou's voice. It seemed Kou's Zaku had its communication system damaged.  
  
"Kou, you're alive! Thank God! Listen, we need to get you out of there. You're a sitting duck if any of those Zeeks decide to take target practice. You should eject and I'll let you into my cockpit. Sure it'll be a squeeze, but hey, I wouldn't mind. I mean, if it was any regular day, I might have, but today, as you know, is no..."  
  
"..K..th...y.u...alk....oo...much..." Keith watched as the cockpit on the underside of the Zaku opened, and Keith dropped down on a cable. But, as soon as he got down, he didn't let go of the cable, instead raised an arm. Curious, Keith turned his Zaku, only to recognize the bazooka of the Rick Dom in the distance, the suit itself kneeling. He cursed, as he saw the puff of smoke emit from the bazooka as the shell launched.  
  
* * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"That thing jammed the communications between that area! I'll have to get over there..."  
  
Burning tried moving his GM towards Keith and Kou's position, however, his radar told him he was expecting new company. The minovsky particles must've lightened up for a second, and a second only, as the radar then went back to a silent reading.  
  
Burning trusted the brief detection, and then turned to face three Zakus. Using his beam saber, he ran forward and sliced through one of them as they landed from the sky. The flames of the explosion covered his GM, which left the other two Zakus blind to his position. The second pilot was not prepared for an attack as Burning boosted out of the flames and shoved the beam saber through the cockpit, and withdrew it, watching the limp suit fall to the ground. The final Zaku drew its machine gun and fired it without stopping, and the pilot screamed in horror as Burning flew towards, the bullets bouncing off the armor, and the red glow of the beam saber moving towards its core...  
  
* * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kou watched in horror as Keith's Zaku exploded in a pillar of flame, with shards of armor floating through the air, then hitting the ground. He tried to scream out, but found he couldn't summon any of his voice. He watched as the Rick Dom stood up, before aiming itself towards his Zaku, then beginning to kneel. With a quick tug of the cable, Kou forced himself back into the cockpit of the Zaku and felt around for the throttle. As soon as he found it, he wasted no time as he pushed and held it forward, not bothering to close the cockpit. As the damaged Zaku's verniers began to fire up, he kept one hand on the throttle and one arm wrapped around the seat restraint as the suit sped forward.   
  
Because the monitor was still dead, Kou had no clue where he was going. Taking his hand off the throttle, Kou leaned his head out of the cockpit on the underside of the suit and took a quick look. The Rick Dom was about thirty degrees left of his current path, and gave him plenty of time to be able to fire the bazooka. Kou thought to himself, the only way is to...  
  
Uraki took another quick peek at the location of the Rick Dom in relation to his current path. He felt a quick jolt as the left arm of the Zaku smacked the ground while it was boosting. He climbed back inside all the way, and jerked the joystick to the left, re-straightened it, then took a last peek outside, squinting against the wind resistance. Perfect. Kou pulled himself back into the cockpit and slipped into the seat restraints and assumed a quick brace position.   
  
"Prepare to die you sonuvabitch..."   
  
* * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"What the hell is this pilot trying?" yelled the Rick Dom pilot. He took a quick aim of the bazooka and fired, only to notice it was empty. "Damn it to hell!" he shouted as he realized it was too late to stop it. The pilot was suicidal, and was going to take out both their suits.   
  
At least I'll die a hero, he thought, only to then throw off his restraints, Screw that, I wanna live! The pilot opened the cockpit, and looked for a place to jump out. The only thing he managed to see was Kou's Zaku as it smashed into the feet of his Rick Dom. He yelled into the night sky as he was thrown from the cockpit platform into the air, only to watch as gravity took its course.  
  
* * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The Rick Dom itself fell forward, as the Zaku continued to burst forward. Kou had been banged up a bit in the collision, but he still remained conscious, as he slipped out of the restraints. He could feel the Zaku slowing down, as it burned up fuel. Kou lowered himself to the opening of the cockpit, and with a deep breath, dropped out, falling about ten feet before smacking the hard ground of the surronding area, rolling along it with the momentum, before he eventually slowed down, and laid there.  
  
"Crap! That hurt, dammit!" Kou murmured to himself as he wobbled to his feet, recovering from his fancy exit. He looked around, allowing his dizzy eye to refocus as he watched his "half of a Zaku" lose its thrusters and smack into the ground, the friction tearing off the armor in a great show of sparks against the dark background. Now rubbing several scrapes and cuts, Kou then turned to his opposite side to see the fallen Rick Dom not too far away. It was still in good condition, and the pilot was gone...  
  
* * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Amuro hated to admit it, but he was in a jam. He was unable to pursue Gato, because if he attempted to move the Gundam, it would detonate the nuke. Unless he could get into another suit or disarm the bomb, he was stuck there, unable to help.  
  
"There must be ways to disarm a nuke, but I need to do it quickly. Gato is god knows where right now." He stopped and thought a second. "I should tell another team to pursue him and try to hold him off until I can get this thing off my back." He activated the communications system. I know I'll be ridiculed since I insisted I could take him, he thought, and I probably would have. However, he isn't an ace pilot for nothing. I'll have to worry about that later.  
  
"Ray to Federation mobile suit pilots. Come in, this is Amuro Ray. I need some assistance, please respond."  
  
A voice came in, it sounded like an older man. "This is Lt. South Burning. And you are the famed Gundam Pilot..."  
  
Amuro sighed, before answering. "Lieutenant., what's your position and status?"  
  
Burning replied, "I am out on the perimeter of the base. My suit is in good condition, however my beam cannon is empty. I have two other pilots with me."  
  
"Good," Amuro said, "I'm kinda stalled right now. Gato's on the run, and I am unable to pursue him. Are you finished with the troops around your area?"  
  
Burning acknowledged. "Yes. The missle launchers are out, however I got separated from the other two with me. Let me contact them. Uraki, Keith, come in."  
  
Another voice came in. "Uraki here, sir."  
  
Burning continued, "What's your and Keith's status? A Rick Dom was heading your direction, and it seemed that..."  
  
Kou started to speak, but then stopped, as a silence followed, before Kou spoke up again. "Sir, Keith's Zaku was blown up by the Rick Dom. I believe he's dead, Lieutenant, but I didn't get the chance to see for sure. I was right there, and saw the whole thing. However, I don't think I want to see for sure." Kou paused and struggled to keep control of his emotions, and then managed to get out, "I took care of the Zeon pilot, and am currently inside his suit."  
  
Amuro heard a thud, most likely from Burnings fist. "Dammit, I should've been there!" Burning yelled. However, he soon calmed down, after some repeated cursing. "Ray, where has that bastard Gato gone to?"  
  
Amuro shook his head inside the cockpit. "I don't know, he just took off...," incompletely said Amuro. An earlier event flashed through Amuro's mind as remembered Gato's earlier conversation with them. "If the nuke does go off, it'll take out the new cruiser, the Gundam suits, as well as set off the rest of the nukes in the silo over there."  
  
Amuro snapped his fingers. "Of course. He wouldn't leave without the nuke! He obviously knows the location of the nuclear silo in this base. He's there! You have to stop him before he leaves with another warhead! If he does, who knows what Zeon will do. Gato must die, and the Zeon plot with him!"  
  
...TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 3... 


	3. Seek and Destroy

As soon as Amuro finished his words, Kou wasted no time in engaging the hovering thrusters under his Rick Dom's feet, and blasting off towards the missile silo. Amuro did not have to rely on his Newtype abilities in order to recognize the sound of the mobile suit taking off immediately.  
  
Burning yelled into his com system. "Uraki! Don't be reckless! We must attack together, or we'll never succeed!" There was no response, and Burning just stood and watched as Uraki faded into the distance. He again slammed his fists against the wall in anger. "I don't want to lose another damned student today to those bloody Zeon! I need to stop him!"  
  
Amuro's voice entered his cockpit. "You need to calm down. You'll never catch up to him before he confronts Gato, and even if you did, you can't change his mind. He wants revenge, it's a feeling I'm dead sure I sensed in his consciousness. However, what you can do is help me disarm this nuke on my suit's back, so we can both go and help him."  
  
* * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Gato knew exactly where it was. It wasn't to difficult to locate the building that housed the nuclear warheads that remained in storage. Using the viewscreen as well as the digital map, he brought down the Physalis right next to the building, and used the suit's hands to clear out the outer walls, and moved in as the building crumbled around him. Gato cared not for the several Federation soldiers who tried to escape, some who made it, some who were caught in the rubble that continued to fall until nothing but the thick metallic walls of the silo had crumbled.  
  
Gato hit the beam saber eject trigger and the cylinder-shaped beam saber hilt slid into the mech's waiting hand. The grin on his face only grew as he triggered the beam, and pushed the output to maximum, watching the beam grow in width and length. He moved back the Physalis' hand and held the beam perpendicular to the wall, before plunging it straight in. The beam passed through the metal like it was butter, and now Gato began to move the beam blade straight down through the metal. After reaching the ground, he pulled it out, then plunged it into another part of the wall, and did the same. After retrieving the blade once again, he inserted the beam saber once again, right over the left-most line. Gato moved it straight right, completing the rectangular entrance, then brought up the left foot of the Physalis and gave it a straight kick, letting the chunk fall straight forward, smacking the floor. He moved forward and he was amazed at what he saw.  
  
Nukes. Nukes in numbers that even he gasped at. He did not know why the feddies would even think of keeping this many in one place. Gato knew he could only carry one safely, but there was the jackpot right in front of him. Enough to annhilate the entire Federation base, along with neighboring towns.   
  
"That's not my mission..." Gato murmured to himself. Although it was tempting to do so, his mission only involved getting to space with the Gundam, and the nuclear warhead. He did not want to keep Delaz waiting.  
  
He moved the Physalis forward and broke away a storage unit, and opened it up. Inside awaited a warhead, laying in two separate pieces. He triggered the control to raise the storage unit of the bazooka, and he lowered the base of the warhead to the ground, and then cupped the base in two hands. Gato raised the mech's hands, and slid the tip into the storage unit, waiting for it to load correctly. He then reached down to the ground, and grabbed the base, then slipped it into the storage unit. He waited for the computer to tell him it was completely loaded, then sealed it. After moving the storage unit back, Gato led the unit outside the silo, only to see a Zeon suit waiting outside for him. Gato moved to the Zeon frequency.  
  
"You, pilot, why aren't you attacking the feddies? I told you I do not need any escort. What I need is cover."  
  
Gato awaited a response, but the Rick Dom standing in front of him only raised his bazooka and fired it. Without any time to react, the shell hit the Gundam and exploded straight on contact. The force of the explosion sent the Physalis straight back into the metallic wall of the silo. After Gato realized what exactly had happened, he moved forward, carefully observing the Rick Dom, still mounting its bazooka.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing? Do you have any idea who or what you're firing at?"  
  
The Rick Dom pilot just laughed over the frequency. "You really have no idea how much I know you. That is exactly why I will stop you and send you straight to Hell."  
  
* * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Augille Delaz sat on the bridge of the lead cruiser of his fleet. The first steps to his grand plot for revenge had been taken, and now his trust laid more in his honorable soldiers than theirs laid in him. It would be people like Gato, that had lost people, friends in the war to the feddies, that would help Stardust become a success. Their anger, their losses, their fearlessness was what he counted on. The scenes of having to stop Gato from getting himself killed at A Bo A Qu replayed in his mind ever since he gave the order for Gato and his troops to steal the prototype nuclear-armed Gundam suit developed by Anaheim. He knew he would have to keep the airwaves clear, as Federation troops, especially in Jaburo, where most likely monitoring all frequencies for any information they would have.  
  
It had been a long trip from Axis, as they knew there would be no turning back as soon as their journey began. His fleet, along with Cima Garahau's fleet where the only two to leave, as she was the only one willing to help him in his plans, as the others did not wish to jump at his offers. The Advance fleet was willing to provide some support, but it would be at their own discretion. They weren't as eager to once again make war with the feddies, it seemed.  
  
However, he was grateful for any help he could manage. Delaz did not know or trust Cima much, but she was willing to strengthen his ideal and help with Stardust. Several former Zeon aces had joined their two fleets in order to seek revenge for their fallen crewmates and friends, Gato among them. Then there were those who did not care to do so, people like Char Aznable, who had come to Axis, yet had other plans in development. The Red Comet did not see any need in an attack, about three years after the One Year War. Perhaps it was because he was a NewType.  
  
Staring out the bridge windows, he saw the blue sphere of Earth. "They do not understand that we cannot be goverened by them. We, the people from space, the colonies, are a separate people, and deserve our independence. This will be the only way to get through to them." Delaz looked out the opposite window on the bridge and gazed at the twinkles of the colonies floating in space. "Gato, don't fail me..."  
  
* * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Nina and Mora arrived at the Zephyrantes immediately after Burning had radioed them. He figured that he shouldn't risk nuclear detonation when there were two more skilled engineers at the base.  
  
Nina, still shaking, ran her hand through the brush of her blonde hair, ripping apart the many tangles made when she had done in minutes before. She attempted to remain calm, with deep breaths, and focused on her job, and away from the too-close-for-comfort mobile suit battles. Mora picked up the jeep radio speaker, "Lt., you want us to disarm that nuke?"  
"That's correct. And time is of the essence. Ensign Uraki is out chasing Gato, and if I can't get there to help him, it might be too late."  
  
Nina froze. Gato. Anavel Gato. She knew the hair had looked familiar. How couldn't she have seen it earlier. The man she had known so well, the man who refused to let love go ahead his ideals of revenge. The man she had loved. It was all coming together too fast, and she stumbled before nearly fainting and collapsing into the side of the truck. Mora grabbed her and stood her up quickly, as Nina regained focus.   
  
"Nina, hold yourself together. We need to work together to disarm this thing and allow the Unit 1 to assist Kou. Do you understand?"  
  
She nodded. Mora grabbed her tools and climbed up the leg of the Zephyrantes, and with Nina following, carefully approached the sensitive warhead.  
  
Burning hit his speakers as he began to talk. "You two take care of that. I'm calling two suits back here to guard you all while I find Uraki and Gato. Stay safe." Burning threw off the speakers, and ignited his thrusters, and his GM disappeared into the air.  
  
Nina found herself, and finally realized the most important task. She lifted up her radio. "Pilot, I need you to prevent any movement of this suit. This thing is sensitive, but it'll be even more sensitive once we start to fidget with the wires. Do you understand?"  
  
Amuro's voice came through. "Perfectly."  
  
Nina took out a tool and began to carefully remove some panels. There were hundreds of wires inside, and this only shot her anxiety up. However, taking deep breaths, she continued to remove the other panels so she would have full access to the bomb.  
  
As soon as the panels were removed, Mora looked in. Each part of the bomb was conjoined by wires, and the first things she needed to find was the detonator. Using her flashlight, she scanned around, looking for the small box, that would most likely be found in the front. Cautiously moving wires around, and watching her perspiration drip onto the bomb, she finally recognized it. Nina moved over and held the box in her hands, making sure not to move it much, as Mora came back with another tool.  
  
Since this was a federation-constructed warhead, there was a set way to do this. Mora held more confidence because of the fact she knew certain tools would work. She took a screwdriver and pried open the front, and tore out the protective panel. Inside was a microchip, which would send the signal to the bomb core and detonate it if any stress was inflicted. Mora then reached into her toolbox and retrieved a small device. It was a tiny, rectangular box, containing a magnet, with a small LCD screen in front. Mora activated it, and using a small pin, adjusted its polarization. After taking a deep breath, she placed the device on the back of the detonator box. This device would screw up the signal from the microchip using the exact opposite polarization of the chip itself. Using small tongs, she removed the microchip and placed it in a case, and put it away.  
Nina placed the box down, and wiped the sweat off her forehead, and pushed back her hair. She turned on her flashlight, and along with Mora, moved away wires to reach the metal paneling of the core. This was were the tough part began.  
  
* * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Gato knew now that the pilot inside the Rick Dom was not an ally. Gato also knew, however, that the Rick Dom, partially damaged, would not be able to stand up to a Gundam-type mobile suit. He released the beam saber and let it sit at the edge of the compartment, ready to take.   
  
"So, pilot," he started, "you're going to stop me? How nice. Now explain to me exactly how you're going to do it?"  
  
The young pilot's voice responded. "I don't know, maybe I'll draw an idea out of my hat. Care to give me any suggestions?"  
  
Gato knew the pilot was playing with him. Truthfully, he had no idea what he was planning to do with the Rick Dom, but he was prepared. He had the beam saber, and he also had more poweful verniers than the Rick Dom. He knew the vulcans were busted, so it would end up being a close combat fight.  
  
The Rick Dom still held its bazooka, and then it stepped forward. Gato reached for the beam saber, and as he grabbed it, the Rick Dom aimed the bazooka down and fired, creating an explosion between the two. Before he could activate the beam saber, the Rick Dom was right in front of him with its heat saber, and took a swipe. Gato stepped back, then activated the beam saber. Gato knew that the Rick Dom was faster on foot due to the hovering jets below its feet, so he predicted movements. Every swing of the heat saber missed, and it was then Gato took his chance and swung the Physalis' beam saber and sliced off the heat saber wielding hand. Sparking, the Rick Dom backed away, and Gato charged with the thrusters. The Rick Dom fired its thrusters and both suits flew towards each other, and as they met, the Rick Dom wrapped its arms around the Physalis, and maxed out its thrusters. Gato felt his suit moving backwards, so he moved back the Physalis' left foot into a bracing position, and fired his own thrusters. They easily canceled out the Rick Dom's and it was then Gato took the right foot of the Physalis and smashed it into the leg of the Rick Dom, tearing it off and sending it skidding across the ground. With the thrusters now off on both suits, Gato took the Gundam's hands and smashed them down on the arms of the Rick Dom, easily damaging and freeing him from its grip.   
  
The Rick Dom fell to the ground, now horribly damaged, but still not giving up as it used its damaged arms to push itself up, only to fall onto its back. Gato, still holding the activated beam saber, walked over to the fallen Rick Dom, and turned the saber over so the beam blade was facing down, straight over the cockpit. He spoke to the pilot. "Your tactics were too brash. See what it led to?" Without any hesitation, Gato plunged the beam saber down.  
  
* * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kou Uraki watched the Physalis above him, and with his hand on the thruster control, fired it as soon as he saw the hand flinch. The Rick Dom began to skid across the ground as the beam saber came down, and caught only a piece of the suit. After a couple of seconds, Kou shut off the thrusters to prevent an explosion from the friction of the ground and the fuel. Using the arm with the hand still attached, he grabbed the bazooka and aimed it straight for the head of the Physalis. It was the perfect shot, since he was in the middle of his plunge.  
  
The shell loaded and Kou pressed the trigger. However, another mobile suit came from the sky and dropkicked the Physalis, knocking it to the ground. The bazooka shell now missed due to the missing target, and continued into the air. Kou cursed as he slammed his hand on the panel in front of him. "What the hell's this suit? His ally? Is he trying to protect Gato?"  
Using the Rick Dom's camera, he zoomed in on the second suit. However, it wasn't Zeon, it was a GM. Burning's GM. Burning had come to save the day.   
  
"Damn you Lieutenant!" Kou yelled to himself. Burning had taken away his perfect shot. Now he realized that was his last shell, and he was helpless, just like it had come to be in his Federation Zaku. Uraki slammed his head back into his seat and sat there, knowing there was nothing he could do.  
  
* * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Burning looked over to the crippled Rick Dom, recognizing it as the one Kou was piloting. It seemed he had arrived at the perfect time, since Kou could no longer fight. But now, he focused back on Gato and the Physalis, who climbed to their feet. Burning mounted his shoulder cannons and took some shots. Gato dodged and charged at Burning. The beam saber swipe came within feet, and Burning used all his concentration to compensate for each attack. Drawing his own beam saber, he then began to swipe back at the Physalis, who then blocked with his own. Burning, taking into account that Gato's vulcans were broken, fired his own, and watched as the small bullets started to dent in the face armor of the Physalis.  
  
"How do you like this?! Being beaten by an old man?"  
  
* * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Gato smirked. The feddie pilot was good, but he knew he was better. Gato fired his thrusters and the Physalis flew straight up, and after readjusting his direction, let himself drop right on top of the GM, heavily smashing up the armor, then rammed it straight into the wall of the missle silo. Gato quickly backed up, then used the suit's massive leg and kicked the GM right in the chest, crushing its armor even more.   
  
A voice over his radio came in. "Gato, our transport ship is waiting for you in the harbor. We're going to lead you into our base until morning, when you can take the HMV into space."  
  
Gato acknowledged. "Understood. But I don't want to wait until morning. Tell them to prepare the HMV for tonight, I want to leave as soon as I get there. Understood?"  
The officer sounded confused. "Sir?"  
  
"The feddies have a NewType with them. I don't want to take any chances. Tell them to prepare the HMV, and I'll be at the rendezvous point shortly. Gato out."  
  
Gato stared at the battered GM in front of him, as he kept his foot on the chest of the suit. With a final push, large sparks erupted from the GM, and it fell to the ground. Gato fired his verniers straight into the air, towards the rendezvous point, when he noticed another suit in the distance. The minovsky particle density was still high, so his radar did not detect anything. However, he felt surprised when he recognized the blue and white color of the approaching suit. The 'V' antenna gave it away.  
  
Unit 1 was back with a vengeance... 


End file.
